marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 535
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Terry Dodson | CoverArtist2 = Rachel Dodson | Quotation = If I wanted to share my intimates with a work-obsessed, emotional shut-in, I'd start talking to the mirror. Let's go and save the world. | Speaker = Agent Brand | StoryTitle1 = Breaking Point (Part One) | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Penciler1_1 = Terry Dodson | Inker1_1 = Rachel Dodson | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Piotr and Kitty spent time together while Namor fought a mantis shrimp robot. Piotr and Kitty helped Namor defeat it. Then, Piotr and Kitty talked with Dr. Rao about why Kitty couldn't remain solid, and Dr. Rao believed that the experience phasing the Breakworld bullet caused a kind of psychic cramp in her brain. She said that they could try psionic therapy. Meanwhile, Magneto and Dr. Nemesis analyzed the Breakworld bullet, with virtually no success. In the Peak, Agent Brand interrogated Unit about a recent emergency signal S.W.O.R.D. received. Unit advised Brand to ask the X-Men for help, and she was forced to do so. Cyclops and Magneto were talking about the Breakworld bullet when Danger informed Scott about an incoming call from S.W.O.R.D. Brand asked the X-Men for help, sending the Stiletto One to pick them up and take them to the Falchion One. When they arrived, Brand informed Colossus that she needed the X-Men to help investigate Breakworld's recent activities. Brand showed the X-Men an image of the Resplendent Celestial Slaughter, a Breakworld warship on the edge of Earth's Solar System. She said that Breakworld was preparing for war and that the X-Men must try to stop them before it reaches Earth. The X-Men infiltrated the Breakworld ship and encountered Kruun, who said that the people of Breakworld were now refugees and that Colossus was now their Powerlord. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** Antagonists: * Mantis shrimp robot * Other Characters: * * * * * * Battleworld refugees Races and Species: * * * * * * Shi'ar * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** X-Club Lab ** *** **** Maximum-Plus Security Brig * Items: * Kitty Pryde's Anti-Phasing Suit * * * * * * Metal of the Breakworld Vehicles: * * * Resplendent Celestial Slaughter | Solicit = “BREAKING POINT” When the X-Men left the militaristic alien Breakworld, its political structure was reduced to ashes. It didn't stay that way forever. Now a warship is crossing the gulf of space, with a mission that will strike the lives of star-crossed lovers Colossus and Kitty Pryde with all the force of a meteor. Join them as they discover what the vessel them means for them, mutantkind and the rest of the Earth. All courtesy of KIERON GILLEN and TERRY DODSON! Part 1 (of 4). | Notes = * Unit last appeared in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}